plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 15
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 15 (Chinese version). |FR = Wall-nut First Aid |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 2 plants |before = Wild West - Day 14 |after = Wild West - Day 16 |Flag = One}} Difficulty This level can be tricky because of the combination of the objective and the Pianist Zombie. Because the Pianist Zombie can instantly destroy plants, and the player must not lose more than two plants, this can be struggling to deal with. A Pianist Zombie appears early in the level too. However, only two Pianist Zombies appear in the level. The objective makes defeating the first few zombies difficult, as the player cannot use instant plants such as Potato Mine to defeat the zombies. Using ranged plants like Bloomerang will aid the player. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 3 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food, final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Melon-pult **Coconut Cannon **Cabbage-pult **Repeater *First, plant three Twin Sunflowers. Try to collect sun as fast as you can. Plant more Twin Sunflowers if needed. *Fill all the minecarts with Melon-pults. Keep moving it and kill the Pianist Zombie quickly before it crushes your plants. *You can plant more Coconut Cannons or Repeaters to make this level easier. You can also bring in Wall-nuts if you want. Strategy 2 By *'Required plants:' *Sunflower *Bonk Choy *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Spikerock Wall-nut serves as an imitator for the Tall-nut. Bonk Choys are your main offensive, and Spikerocks reduce the risk of your Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts getting eaten. Spikerocks are also the only way to deal with Pianist Zombies. Your setup should be like this: S T B D SR (SR) - - - S T B D SR (SR) - - - T T B D SR (SR) - - - T S B D SR (SR) - - - T S B D SR (SR) - - - Key: S = Sunflower T = Track / Minecart B = Bonk Choy D = defensive plant (Wall-nut or Tall-nut) SR = Spikerock - = Empty spot ()=recommended but not completely necessary. Put these down if you have the sufficient sun. Minecarts are not needed but bring along something to put in those if you want. Strategy 3 By Bismabrj *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Twin Sunflower **Snapdragon **Melon-pult *Plant Twin Sunflowers in the first two columns, including the minecarts. *Whenever a Cowboy Zombie comes, plant a Snapdragon on the fourth column (and, if possible, a Wall-nut on the fifth column) of the same row. Repeat until the fourth column is filled with Snapdragons. *Next, fill in the third column with Melon-pults. If the fifth column isn't full with Wall-nuts yet, continue filling it while doing so. *Feel free to use Plant Food on Snapdragons and Melon-pults (only those) whenever necessary, usually when dealing with Pianist Zombies. Strategy 4 A simple strategy by *'Required plants:' **A sun producing plant (Sunflower or Twin Sunflower is recommended over Sun-shroom) **Pea Pod *This strategy is not the most effective strategy on this page when it comes to clearing the level. However, it excels in many other areas. Only two plants are required for this strategy, and only the first two columns need to be used. It also requires no Plant Food. *Plant the chosen sun-producing plant in the spaces not occupied by the minecarts. *Plant Pea Pods in the minecarts, and stack them as necessary if tougher zombies approach. *The player should be decently proficient at using the minecarts for maximum efficiency. *A player using Sun-shrooms may have a slightly harder time than one using Sunflowers or Twin Sunflowers due to their reduced sun efficiency at the start of the level. Gallery FRWWd15U.png|First time reward Wild West 1.jpg|Plant Melon-pults in the two minecarts for dealing with the Pianist Zombie Screenshot 2015-01-21-22-06-11.png| 's strategy BOWS15.jpg|Biplant strategy by WW - Day 15 (PG234) - 1.png|By WWDay15stlm.png|By WW15.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety WW15.png|By SOWW15.PNG|By Trivia *This level is identical to the first star challenge variant of Wild West - Day 3 (except without the "Don't lose any lawn mowers" challenge) before the 1.7 update. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Prize Wall-nut First Aid - Wild West Day 15 (Ep.151)|By Wild West Day 15 Plants vs Zombie 2 Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)